1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip card with writing and/or reading contacts on its surface which provide electrical contact with corresponding fixed countercontacts of a card reader with a card slot for receiving the chip card. It also relates to a card reader for this chip card.
2. Prior Art
From German Patent application 19 501 620, which had not been published by the filing date of the present application, a card reader for chip cards is known which includes a contact arrangement with contacts that are electrically conductively connected to the contacts of the chip card microchip when the chip card is locked in the card slot of the card reader. The contacts of the contact arrangement are lengthened in the insertion direction of the chip card far enough that the connection with the contacts on the chip card is maintained even when the withdrawal of the chip card has been begun.